(LoveUsValiA) LOVE-PLANET
by Nisha-AbhiVI
Summary: A Series Of Short Tales Based On AbhiVi (Abhijeet-Purvi)...Full of Love , Romance & Naughtiness...
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends...I am back :)

Thanku guys for your support on my last fiction **"Roothe-Roothe PIYA Manau Kaise".. :)  
**

 **Shivaana—** lovely name dear & thanks for your feedback.

 **Drizzle1640 , Shreya , AbhiVi Fan , Guest , Zehra , shb , Abhi , rapunzel 313 , rahul , onlyforsachvi , Fari , AYESHA GHAFFAR , ayanavadg…**

 **Thanku So Much :) :)**

 **LS—** thanks dear , & I'll write a family story on AbhiVi but it'll take some time…& yes , you can call me with term "yaarr"…friends can use this words…thanku once again.

Thanku friends for your support..

I'll definitely complete my first story "My Secret" & it'll be a triangle Love story ( Abhijeet-Purvi-Tarika) but it'll take some time . Let's see , when I able to update it….Now you enjoy this one…Guys, I am starting a **short tales series on AbhiVi** & this **is first tale of this series** …I am hoping for your support to continue this series….I'll write but your support definitely matters….

 **Here we go…**

 **GIRL-FRIEND**

* * *

 **Green Meadows School :  
**

 _In break time all student are enjoying with their groups, some are in ground, some are in canteen & some student are in class rooms & involved with their groups in chating, eating, teasing …In short, all are enjoying their break time…._

 _Three girls are sitting in class, enjoying potato chips & cold drinks…suddenly a scream comes out from a throat.._

 _Purvi (shocked)—What….Is it true..?_

 _Tarika(serious)—yes…..he said , you are his friend…_

 _Muskan (tryinkg to make her understand the seriousness of matter) —me too his friend , then what's the difference between you & others in his life…_

 _Purvi(angry)—he is so rude.._

 _Tarika—so now what…!_

 _Purvi(decide something & stood up to move out)—I am coming…_

 _Purvi moves out from class in anger, left Tarika & Muskan confused.._

 _Tarika(confused)—what is she going to do..?_

 _Muskan(enjoying potato chips with cold drink) —I think , Abhijeet is gone now.._

* * *

…

* * *

 _Purvi Is looking for Abhijeet & finally she finds him in play ground standing alone & busy with his football…_

 _Purvi comes close to him & starts in angry tone.._

 _Purvi(angry)—what you said Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet(confuse bcz not getting the matter)- what….?_

 _Purvi(trying to clear her question)—what you said with Tarika & Muskan…_

 _Abhijeet—Purvi , I didn't had fight with them from last week…_

 _Purvi(getting more angry)—Abhijeet , I am not saying about your fighting with them….I am asking , what you said about me.._

 _Abhijeet(shocked)—about you…oh come on Purvi…(added in irritated tone) I don't have habit to chat with girls…._

 _Purvi(trying to control her anger) —Abhijeet….ok , (trying to explain the matter ) you said that I am just your friend.._

 _Abhijeet(irritated)—Purvi….I didn't say that " you are JUSTTT my friend"…_

 _Purvi(strongly)—I am not just your friend Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet(softly)—come on Purvi , everybody knows that you are special to me…._

 _Purvi(serious)—then…_

 _Abhijeet(confused)—then what's the matter Purvi…?_

 _Purvi(confident)—I am your girlfriend Abhijeet ….._

 _Abhijeet(naughtily)—yes you are a girl , so you are my girlfriend…_

 _Purvi—what…(added in angry tone) it means every girl who is your friend , is your girlfriend…?_

 _Abhijeet(innocently)—yes…but you are special than others.._

 _Purvi(showing her right)—no…they all are your friend…JUSTT friends & only I am your girlfriend…_

 _Abhijeet(naughtily)—ok…but what the difference between Friend & Girlfriend…_

 _Purvi(hesitate)- vo…I mean.._

 _Abhijeet—it's ok Purvi…..you just find out…..I need to go.._

 _Abhijeet starts moving , Purvi think for some time & then run towards Abhijeet , grabbing his wrist & drags him behind a tree …_

 _Abhijeet(shocked)—what happened Purvi…?_

 _Purvi(confident)—I know what the difference.._

 _Abhijeet(meaningful tone )—what..?_

 _Purvi grabs his collar tightly , pulled him towards herself & starts kissing on his lips , first Abhijeet gets shocked but later he too starts responding her & after some time they gets separated for breath…._

 _Purvi(shyly smiles)—so…what you say now…._

 _Abhijeet( try to catch his breath)—Awesome…_

 _Purvi( lightly punch him on his chest)—Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet(pretend to be innocent)—what…_

 _Purvi(fake anger)—you idiot, I kissed you.._

 _Abhjeet(smiling)—yeah , I know..._

 _Purvi(getting angry)—Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet—ok ..ok….BDW , (added in naughty tone) why you did that..?_

 _Purvi hit on his feet & turn to move…_

 _Abhijeet—I am sorry…Purvi listen.._

 _Purvi turn towards him & says.._

 _Purvi(warning tone)—don't dare to try with any other girl or I'll kill you .._

 _Abhijeet starts laughing, his friend Sahil comes to him.._

 _Sahil—who is she..?_

 _Abhijeet—Purvi…_

 _Sahil(smiling)—your Girlfriend.._

 _Abhijeet smiles & feels only one kiss is enough to make others understand that a girl has special feeling for a boy & called his Girl-Friend..…._

* * *

 _Purvi coming towards Tarika & Muskan , both are seeing her with shocked faces.._

 _Tarika (shocked)—you kissed him.._

 _Purvi(meaningful tone)—whom..?_

 _Muskan(trying to come out the shock)—Abhijeet…_

 _Purvi (smiling)—You mean , My Boyfriend…_

* * *

… _._

 _.._ _ **The End**_ _….._

 _ **If possible, Try to drop your feedback…You can give your ideas too for next tale...Thank you.**_

 _ **Yours**_

 _ **NISHA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NAUGHTY LOVE**

* * *

Door bell rings, someone open the door & feels so much happy on seeing the visitor…

Purvi(happy)—Abhijeet….come in, I was waiting for you..

Abhijeet—you are not ready, we are getting late Purvi & you still not ready…seriously you girls always do late…

Purvi—Abhijeet , calm down…I'll not take much time, you wait here , I just come..

Purvi enters in her room & quickly takes out a beautiful light green dress with short strips….

Abhijeet sits in lounge & reading magazine after picking up from table & looking here & there …..

Abhijeet —Purvi, where's your father..?

Purvi (while wearing her dress)—Papa has gone with uncle JAYANT , don't worry I've already told him about our party…

Abhijeet—fine….(Abhijeet again gets involve in magazine , after two or three minutes he hears , Purvi's voice.)

Purvi(loudly)—Abhijeet please come in , I need your help…

Abhijeet—what happened Purvi…do hurry, we are getting late..

Purvi—Abhi will you come here …I need your help, I got stuck..

" Now what's the matter Purvi " …Abhieet placed magazine on table & stood up..

" What happened, can't you do little fast " Abhijeet added while entering in her room & finds Purvi looking amazing in beautiful short green dress & struggling with her dress strip hanging on her waist…

Purvi—Abhijeet , I get stuck in strips, please help me out , I am not able to tied it…

Abhijeet(confused)—but what can I do in that case..?

Purvi(disappoint)—you are impossible Abhijeet….

Abhijeet(innocently)—what…?

Purvi—just tied these strips, (added in teasing tone) can't you do this..?

Abhijeet—ok ok I can try….but Purvi , why did you wear this backless dress…I mean It's just covering your front part &…

Purvi(meaningfully)—and…

Abhijeet(hesitate)—I mean …look , what happen if your father watch you in this short dress…better to say like Bikini…

Purvi—Abhijeet , it's not Bikini…and what do you want to say , can't I wear such dresses….?

Abhijeet—come on Purvi…I didn't mean that… you can wear what you like but what about your father..

Purvi—don't worry, Papa'll come late & till then we'll have been gone …now don't stand like this , help me…

Abhijeet—yeah….(added in appreciating tone) BDW you are looking super hot in this green color..

Purvi(smiling)—really….I think better to say 'in backless dress' …it's not about green…right..

Abhijeet(smiling)—you smart girl…..

Abhijeet trying to tied those strips & Purvi enjoying his warm & soft touch on her bare body…Abhijeet did his work & about to left but Purvi softly grabs his palm over her body & rested her back over his chest…

Abhijeet(low tone)—we are getting late Purvi…

Purvi(slowly)—please stay like this Abhijeet…..I love to be with you…

Purvi keeps his hand on her belly & slowly dragging upwards, her breaths getting fast..

Purvi—I can't stay away from you Abhijeet…

Purvi rubs his hand over her breast & Abhijeet too starts melting , he kiss on her neck from back side & Purvi closed her eyes in pleasure..

Purvi(lovingly)—you remind me last night…

Abhijeet seeing her smiling face in mirror & suddenly Purvi turn towards him cupped his face & looking in his deep expressive eyes….She gives an evil smile to him & Abhijeet feels her naughtiness…for some time both stay like this & it's getting difficult to both of them to control & finally their lips meets with each other & they roughly kiss…Purvi bit his lower lip & he groans slowly , both are doing passionate kiss & exploring each other , she licked his lip & a growl vibrates from his chest cause her to smile , Abhijeet hands were on her back but Purvi puts his one hand over her hip & after some time when they feels lack of air broke the kiss…

They seeing each other " I love You Abhijeet " Purvi whispered & hug him tightly…her strips again gets untied & Abhijeet rubbing her back softly " I love you too my love" Abhijeet says with smile…..Suddenly they hears a known voice & immediately gets separate..

" Papa…" Purvi utter in shock…

" you said he would come late " Abhijeet added in shock..

"Purvi….where are you my girl..? " Purvi's father asks from lounge…

Abhijeet(advised her)—I think you should change your dress….

Purvi(strongly)—no….I'll not change it…you just tied my strips & wait outside, I am coming in minute..

Abhijeet(teasing tone)—earlier you said the same….You girls always takes too much time or better to say cause the reason of late..

Purvi(loudly)—what….I makes you late then what are you doing here right now..?

Abhijeet(shocked)—come on…you called me here to help you & then you start..

Purvi(meaningfully)—what did I start…?

" Leave it , I am going ….come fast.." Abhijeet doesn't find any answer & left….

Purvi(disappoint)—boys ..

Abhijeet comes out & Purvi's father feels happy on seeing him..

Father(happy)—Abhijeet….so you come here to pick Purvi..

Abhijeet—yes Sir…so how is your health now..?

Father—good…BDW, I am very happy that Purvi chose you, now I am tension free my son…

Abhijeet smiles & Purvi comes out wearing jeans & top…

Purvi—Papa…we are going but will try to come soon, you just take care of yourself…

Father—don't worry my child…..I'll be ok, you just go & enjoy..

Purvi gives a tough look to Abhijeet & both of them comes out from house..

Aabhijeet continuously smiles & Purvi seeing him in anger..

Purvi—what's the problem…

Abhijeet(naughtily)—nothing…

Purvi(seeing naughtiness in Abhijeet's eyes so giving clarification)—I changed my dress because it's creating trouble , those strips were loose…

Abhijeet—I am not asking for any clarification…

Purvi getting angry & a naughty idea comes in her mind…Abhijeet starts his car & after some time , Purvi starts teasing him while touching his body….

Abhijeet(feeling uncomfortable)—Purvi…what are you doing, I am driving yaar…

Purvi(teasing him)—yes, so be careful & pay attention on driving…

Purvi touches his chest & trailed down her fingers towards his lower part & gives him a squeeze…

Abhijeet(feeling embarrass)—Purvi stop it…don't do this..

Purvi(innocently)—what I am doing…

Abhijeet(giving her sweet warning)—Purvi , stop it or I'll not leave you for this…

Purvi smiles " ok , I'll wait but now , it's my turn to tease you "

Purvi touching him & teasing him , Abhijeet tries to stop her but Purvi gives a naughty smile & keep playing with him . Suddenly Purvi pressed his part little hard & Abhijeet stops the car…

Abhijeet—now , you gone…

Purvi seeing the place & a winning smile comes on her lips..

Purvi(smiling)—good Abhijeet , we are at the right place..

Abhijeet finds that they are in front of Daya's house where party is going on…

Purvi(naughtily)—will meet you in party…

Purvi quickly gives a kiss on his lips & comes out from car , Daya seeing her & comes close to Abhijeet's car..

Daya—you took 15 minutes extra to reach here so can I ask , why are you late..?

Abhijeet(finding no answer to give him)—wo…I mean…nothing yaar ...actually my car giving me little problem…not a big issue…

Daya seeing him keenly & says in naughty tone…

" well , don't try to lie to your best friend Abhijeet"

"what do you mean ..? " ….Abhijeet asks in surprising tone..

" there is mark of lipstick on your lips " ..Daya says while pointing towards Abhijeet's face..

Abhijeet feels embarrassed & tries to clear his face then Daya added..

" well , I can understand where those extra 15 minutes gone…"

Abhijeet carefully examine himself & Daya breaks a laugh…

" Abhijeet , it's happens , why are you looking tense" Daya added with smile..

" what…." Abhijeet says but still feeling shy ..

Daya(naughtily)—you know what I mean…BDW move fast , Purvi is waiting for you…

Abhijeet smiles & enters in party hall with Daya , finds Purvi is waiting for him , he comes close to Purvi who pulls him in dancing area & starts dancing….

Purvi—it's a dance party Abhijeet , we are not here to just sit…

Purvi keeps his hand on her waist & added in naughty tone " I think , you are angry on me"

Abhijeet—you'll get to know soon..

Purvi(smiling)—really…when..?

Abhijeet—may be tonight..

Purvi(naughty tone)—let's see , who'll punish to whom..

Abhijeet seeing her with surprise & appreciate his extra smart girlfriend, Purvi puts her hand around his neck , romantic music makes the whole environment more romantic & Abhijeet & Purvi again gets lost in each other & enjoying the dance party..!

* * *

…..The End….

Try to drop your feedback.

Yours..

NISHA


End file.
